U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,716,069; 2,456,098; 2,620,192; 3,468,540; 3,711,101; and 3,817,531 have employed various board game apparatus, but these aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,506 involves a board game apparatus for the game of hangman, but this apparatus is non-applicable to my present invention.